The Internet has become an essential part of our daily life and is increasingly utilized as an electronic form of communication via emails, instant messenger services, and similar text-based communication technologies. Additionally, there are increasing demands for real-time, multi-party voice and video conferencing, such as for long-distance education courses, telemedicine, other global business needs, and similar multicast video conferencing applications.
In contrast to a one-to-many content distribution system, small-scale video conferencing applications are implemented with a few-to-few semantic which typically includes ten or fewer participants. Membership in these video conferences can change suddenly where any member may join or leave the video conference, or a member may invite others to conference at any time. Each participant in a multicast video conference is a data source of video and audio data, and each participant is a data recipient of the video and audio data from the other participants.
Each participant in a video conference generates at least video and audio media streams, both of which are highly bandwidth intensive. However, most Internet users have a limited bandwidth connection by which to communicate and receive the video and audio data. Additionally, participants of a video conference may have diverse Internet connections, such as dial-up, DSL, cable modem, and LAN connections. There is an on-going need to optimally serve all of the participants of a real-time, multicast video conference, particularly when many of the participants have different bandwidth capabilities and varying end-to-end communication latencies.